During a communication between two parties using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), a TCP connection is established between these two parties (e.g., a client application and a server application) to bi-directionally transmit data. According to TCP, an IP address and port ID are used to identify a communication party, and the port ID is a 16-digit unsigned integer ranging from 1 to 65535.
To establish a TCP connection between a server application and a client application, the server application first opens a port, and listens on that port. The client application also opens a port and connects with the listening port of the server application via the port. Therefore, establishing a TCP connection requires at least three handshakes between the server application and client application. However, a problem may occur for a large volume of TCP connections established based on conventional technologies. As a result, excessive system resources may be consumed during transmission.